


Our Little Secret (Traducción)

by marti16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Decisions, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibal Stiles Stilinski, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Peter Hale, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Eating, Getting Together, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, True Love, True Mates, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marti16/pseuds/marti16
Summary: Stiles Stilinski estaba tan hambriento que no es sorprendente que Peter fuera capaz de atraparlo en el oscuro acto. La verdadera sorpresa se produce cuando Peter no sólo se une a él, sino que decide mantener su pequeño secreto. No sólo satisfacen su necesidad de carne, sino también de amor y del otro. En un acto oscuro encuentran el amor.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	Our Little Secret (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904650) by [Solivagant_Wander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander). 



Stiles estaba sentado en su cocina, con los ojos vidriosos y la boca hecha agua por el olor que llenaba la habitación. Estaba hambriento y lo único capaz de calmar su hambre era la carne humana. Algunos dicen que sabe a pollo, pero se equivocan. Es mucho mejor que el pollo, piensa Stiles.

Por supuesto, mientras el intenso olor que salía de la sartén donde se cocinaba distraía a Stiles, Peter entró. Sus ojos chispearon peligrosamente ante el aroma que llegaba a su sensible nariz. Prácticamente ronroneó, "Oh, Stiles, mi niño travieso, ¿es carne lo que huelo?".

Stiles salió de su trance hambriento y sus ojos oscuros se dirigieron al lobo. Sonrió peligrosamente, "¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto, Hale?".

Peter se rió encantado por el aura peligrosa que desprendía Stiles, "Vaya, mi precioso chico, puede que tenga que unirme a tu festín".

La sonrisa de Stiles se hizo más aguda a medida que se acercaba al hombre lobo, "Oh Peter, no sé si tengo suficiente para compartir, puede que tengas que donar un poco de carne para calmar nuestro hambre".

La sonrisa de Peter se amplió, "Siempre estoy dispuesto a jugar un poco con la sangre, amor. No tienes que rogar… demasiado".

En la mano de Stiles, el cuchillo sin filo se reflejó antes de abrirse paso hacia las entrañas de Peter Hale. La risa de Stiles era lo más alejado de la amabilidad mientras cortaba lenta pero expertamente la carne del estómago del lobo. Peter sólo pudo jadear de dolor, con una sonrisa malvada arqueada en su rostro.

Cuando todo el calvario terminó, Stiles se alejó con la carne fresca en sus manos y los ojos brillando de una manera oscura. Comenzó a cocinar un abundante estofado mientras la carne del estómago de Peter volvía a unirse. Peter sólo pudo apartarse y observar con enfermiza fascinación, hasta que Stiles se volvió bruscamente y presionó sus labios contra los del lobo, con más dientes que labios. Fue un beso lleno de hambre.

Más tarde, después de haber comido hasta hartarse, Stiles preguntó sin rodeos, "¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?".

Peter sonrió, "Siempre lo supe, mi querido muchacho".

Stiles tarareó y sonrió, "Nos alimentaremos de nuevo el viernes".

Peter frotó su mano sobre la nuca de Stiles, "Estoy deseando que llegue. Yo proporcionaré la carne. La manada nunca tiene que saberlo. Será nuestro pequeño secreto".

Stiles musitó con contundencia, "Nuestro pequeño secreto".


End file.
